


Friday Plans

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex goes to the mall with his friends after staying home for a week.





	Friday Plans

“What should we do after school today?” Rian asked once everyone was finally at the lunch table.  
“I don’t know. Actually, I was hoping to get a new pair of shoes soon, maybe we can go to the mall?” Zack suggested, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“That sounds good to me. I think we should invite Alex, too,” Jack stated.  
“I don’t really think he’d be up for it, he’s been sick at home since, like, Tuesday. The fact he didn’t come to school today kind of says something,” Zack pointed out.  
“Well, I was texting with him last night, and he said he was doing better, so maybe he’s fine, but just didn’t want to come to school on the last day of the week,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I guess that’s true. Why don’t you text him and ask him?” Rian continued.  
“Nah, I think I’ll just go to his house after school and talk to him then. That way, it’ll be a fun surprise for him,” Jack pointed out.  
“That’s true. Well, I hope he can come, but now we need to talk about something really important; that cute girl in my history class,” Rian said, changing the subject.   
The three of them spent the rest of their lunch period talking about Rian’s crush, and some upcoming assignments they were dreading. After lunch, there were still two more classes left in the school day, and Jack stared down the clock in both of them, feeling more than ready for the weekend.   
Alex had come down with the flu at the beginning of the week, and Jack would argue that this was worse for him than it was for Alex. The two of them were lucky enough to be in four classes together, and this made school a lot more tolerable for Jack, so going through the week solo wasn’t very fun.   
When the bell ending seventh period finally rang, Jack practically sprinted out of his Physics classroom and to the student parking lot where his car was. He turned up his stereo, then started to drive to Alex’s. Just a few minutes later, he pulled into Alex’s driveway, then went inside, since the door was unlocked, just like usual.   
Jack made his way into the living room, and saw Alex laying on the couch, watching something on the TV. Alex looked away from the TV and was surprised to see Jack standing in the doorway.  
“Jack, what’re you doing here?” Alex asked, his voice still sounding a bit worn from being sick.  
“Hey man, well, it’s Friday! The rest of our friends decided to hang out tonight, and we wanted to ask you. Are you feeling better yet?” Jack continued, taking a seat at the end of the couch.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot it’s Friday. What do you all have planned?”   
Alex coughed a little bit as he sat up some.  
“I think we’re just going to the mall. Zack wanted to get some new shoes, and I guess we’ll probably get dinner at the food court there, too. Are you feeling well enough to join? I’ve missed seeing you in school this week, so I hope the answer is yes, but don’t push yourself,”  
“Well, I don’t have a fever anymore, so there’s that. I don’t have my normal energy back yet, but I think I have enough. I’ll go, I just need to change first. I’ll be right back, you can just stay here,” Alex explained, getting up and making his way to his room to get ready.   
Jack grabbed his phone out of his pocket, then went to the group message that the four of them had.  
Jack: Alex is coming with us! We’re going to head to the mall in a few.  
Rian: Sounds good, meet us at the bench outside of the Macy’s.  
Jack: Will do, we’ll see you guys in ten.  
Jack put his phone away when he heard Alex coming back to the living room.  
“Are you ready to go?” Jack asked, standing up.  
“I think so. I’m glad I’m going, it’ll easily be the best part of my week,” Alex joked, making them both laugh.   
The two of them made their way outside, and into Jack’s car. About halfway through the ride, Alex broke into a coughing fit.  
“Shit, are you okay, dude?” Jack asked, trying to split his attention between his friend and the road.  
“Yeah, this shit just kind of lingers for a bit, but it’s nothing to worry about,” Alex assured, finally regaining his composure.  
“Oh okay, as long as you’re good,”   
Jack continued to drive, and eventually pulled into the lot behind the Macy’s, parking right next to Rian’s car.  
“It looks like they’re already here,” Alex pointed out, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
“Yeah, I think they came here right after school let out,”   
The two of them got out of the car, and made their way through the Macy’s, eventually seeing Rian and Zack sitting on a bench, looking at something on their phones.  
“Look who’s finally here!” Zack exclaimed, when he looked up from his phone at just the right moment.  
“Damn, you guys got here fast. How’re you feeling, Alex?” Rian asked, as he stood up with Zack.  
“Well, still a bit out of it, but mostly okay again. Honestly, I’m just glad to get out of the house for a bit, it’s been a long week,” Alex said, making them all laugh.  
“Enough talking, let’s go hit up some stores! We have to get Zack’s shoes, and I heard that the Vans store is having really good sales!” Jack exclaimed, getting his friends excited.   
The four of them started looking for a shoe store, and they caught Alex up on some of the school drama he’d missed from the past week. Eventually, they got to a Foot Locker, and they helped Zack look for what he had in mind. He tried on a few pairs, then picked out the ones he wanted.   
Once the shoes were purchased, the four of them kept walking around the mall, going in and out of stores that seemed interesting, and had decent sales going on. Over this time, Alex started to feel more and more worn out. He knew that he wasn’t fully back to normal, but he didn’t expect to feel so spent this early on in the afternoon. Going back home and resting did sound good, but he really wanted to be with his friends, and he didn’t want to ruin the day.   
“Hey, should we all go get something to eat? If we go now, we can beat the main dinner rush,” Zack suggested, about an hour into their outing.  
“Sure, let’s do it!” Jack replied, as the four of them made their way over to the food court, which was on the other side of the mall.   
Alex could feel how hard his body was working to keep him going, and this just made him feel exhausted. The idea of food sounded pretty awful, but he still didn’t want to ruin the day for his friends.   
Once they all finally got to the food court, they looked around at their options.  
“I think we’re going to get the Chinese food over there. If we’re done first, we’ll find a table,” Rian said, as he made his way to the Chinese restaurant with Zack.  
“I think I want pizza; do you know what you want?” Jack asked Alex.  
“Um, I guess Subway. I’ve not had that in a while,” Alex decided.  
“Sounds good, I’ll see you in a few,”   
Jack walked off to get his food, as Alex slowly made his way to the Subway. He ended up getting the smallest thing on the menu and had a small coughing fit on his way to the table his friends had gotten.  
“Are you guys excited for the basketball season to start up again soon? We should go to more games this year,” Jack said, as everyone started to eat their food.   
Alex looked at his sandwich, and it couldn’t have been more unappealing to him in that moment. He took a small bite of it and tried not to grimace.  
“I mean, I guess, but there’s so many other things we could do in that time that would be more fun,” Zack replied, laughing. The conversations about school continued as they ate their food.   
After about twenty minutes, everyone was done, except for Alex, who’d only eaten about half of his sandwich.  
“Alex, are you okay? You’ve hardly eaten,” Jack pointed out.  
“I guess I’m not really hungry,” Alex replied, hoping his friends would drop it.  
“Hey, you actually look pretty worn out, are you feeling okay?” Zack asked.   
Everyone was staring at him, so he knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince his friends that he was fine.  
“Not really. I thought I’d be okay, but I still don’t fully have my energy back, and I feel pretty beat from all of the walking we’ve done,” Alex confessed, sounding embarrassed.  
“Well, do you want to go to your place?” Rian suggested.  
“I don’t want to make you guys interrupt your afternoon to take me home, I can just call my mom and ask her to get me,” Alex replied, reaching for his phone.  
“Alex, I think Rian meant that we could all just hang out at your house. We can watch movies in your basement or something. That way, you can rest, and we can all still hang out,” Jack explained.   
“Are you guys sure you want to spend your Friday night like that?”  
“Of course, man, it’ll be fun! Why don’t we head there now?” Jack suggested.  
“Well, if you guys really don’t mind, I’d like that. Let’s go on over to my house,” Alex finally replied, smiling some.   
As the four of them made their way back to their cars, Alex couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got this idea from a prompt blog! I still have more ideas from those blogs, but please send in requests if you have them! Requests are my favorite thing to write, so definitely send them my way! Thank you for reading, it means the world. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
